the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Vas Deferens Between Men
A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women is the fifteenth episode of season three of The Cleveland Show. It is the sixty sixth episode, overall. Synopsis Donna reveals that she wants another baby and Cleveland must keep his vasectomy a secret from her. Plot When Rallo finally quits wetting the bed, the family celebrates. But Donna starts to miss having a little one around the house and asks Cleveland to have another baby. Cleveland rejects her but when he gets into the spirit he finds out he doesn't have a choice after the guys remind him he had a vasectomy while drunk. But when he tries to tell her the truth, he has to fake it. Going to Doctor Fist for a reversal, he finds that the cure may be worse than telling the truth. Going home, he finds Donna claiming she's pregnant. When Cleveland tries to figure it out, he doesn't want to reveal the truth while suspicious of the pregnancy. Donna reveals to Kendra that she really found out the truth and is playing a prank on Cleveland for not telling her the truth but he overhears and decided to try to out-do Donna although she overhears this was well. They continue to one-up each other for twenty three weeks while they wait for the other to reveal the truth. Meanwhile, Roberta gets rejected for the lead in the community theater musical production of Annie and Rallo is accepted as the lead. To everyone's dismay, Rallo turns into a demanding diva backed up by the director. But when Principal Farquare reveals that his demands have bankrupted the production, the show is canceled. As Rallo cries over the show being canceled, the kids decide to put on their own “knock-off” version of the show so they can avoid paying the license fee. When Donna's "water" breaks during the production of Anny, they go to the hospital and during the “delivery” the truth comes out. They both admit the experience has proven that they are both too tired to really have a child. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Mrs. Gargalo *Principal Farquhare Minor Roles *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Raymond the Bear *Kendra Krinklesac *Ernie Krinklesac *Oliver Wilkerson *Federline Jones *Reggie *Dr. Fist *Anna Kat (Cameo) *Lisa Li (Cameo) *Raymond the Bear (Cameo) *Ernie Krinklesac (Cameo) *Gus (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes :tries to eat the breakfast house :Cleveland: Nuh-uh! This is my house, punk! :Junior: I believe it's in fork-closure. ---- :Roberta: I'm not eating. I need to look orphan thin for my Annie audition. ---- :Cleveland: An audition? What king? Broadway audition? Off-broadway? Regional theater? Summer stock? Dinner theater? Cruise ship? Talking to yourself in the mirror? :Roberta: Community theater. :Cleveland: Oh. I was still three away. ---- :enters the room, pantsless :Rallo: Good morning everybody. Notice something? :Junior: Not much. :Cleveland: A lot. :Roberta: Ugh, Rallo, why are you Porky Pigging it? ---- :Cleveland: Rallo, today you are a dead baby. ---- :Cleveland: offscreen Hey! Now let's burn everything that belongs to Roberta! ---- :Donna: Cleveland, I've been thinking. I'm 42 years old. :Cleveland: Oof. ---- :lays in a basket at Cleveland's doorstep, dressed like a baby :Junior: Goo goo ga ga. I'm a baby. I messed myself. I love you, daddy. :Cleveland: It ain't working, Donna! :Junior: What's Miss Donna got to do with this? ---- :Oliver: horribly AAAAAAAAAH! I'M SINGING! :Mrs. Gargalo: Stop stop stop! That was awful! I've heard enough! :Oliver: Did I get the part? :Mrs. Gargalo: Yes. ---- :Mrs. Gargalo: Wait! I don't need to hear anymore! You've got the role! :Roberta: Really? :Mrs. Gargalo: Of kicking the stool out from under me as a hang myself because you were so dreadful. ---- :Rallo: Man, Junior's shirt is unexpectedly large on me. I feel like Al Roker after his third surgery, except all this would be skin. ---- :Mrs. Gargalo: This play will be an historic display in colorblind, genderblind, talentblind casting! ---- :Roberta: But Mr. Gargalo, who am I gunna play? :Mrs. Gargalo: It's Mrs. Gargalo. ---- :Cleveland: There was an explosion at work. I can't hear anything. Goodnight. :Donna: whispering French fries and gravy. :Cleveland: interested Hm? :Donna: So, there was no explosion at work. :Cleveland: There was, I just wasn't there. ---- :Donna: Isn't there a part of you that's curious to see what the two of us would make together? Someone with my determination, good looks, and upper body strength, ... and your last name. :Cleveland: I do have a good last name. ---- :Cleveland: Ha ha. Baby call boobies lunch. ---- :Cleveland: Hah hah hah! John Travolta kissing a woman! Ah-hah hah hah ho ho ho ho! ---- :Cleveland: Donna, wake up! I wanna make a baby! :Donna: You do!? What made you change your mind? :Cleveland: Look Who's Talking movie! :Donna: We're gunna have a dumb baby. ---- :Junior: Annie, got your gum. ---- :Cleveland: No! No hump! :Donna: Cleveland, I'm pregnant! :Cleveland: No! :Donna: Yes! :Cleveland: Rully? ---- :Cleveland: So, you're pregnant. Are you sure? :Donna: Cleveland, I've been pregnant five times. Yeah, I'm sure. ---- :Rallo: Goodbye, Annie. For us, there is no tomorrow. ---- :Rallo: Ro Ro, J-J! I'm so sorry I got the show shut down. I ruined it. Not just for me but for you guys and that terrible cast. I let it cal go to my head and now I'm the most pathetic thing on earth, a former child star. ---- :Donna: And so then Dr. Fist called to talk to Cleveland and I find out he had a vasectomy and refused to have it reversed. So to get back at him, I've been faking a pregnancy. :Kendra: ... So, suddenly we're friends? :Donna: I have no one else to talk to. ---- :Kendra: Your people's marriages are so interesting. ---- :Lester: I guarantee you, Kendra whizzed in here. ---- :Rallo: I'm finally gunna meet you, mom and dad ... IN HELL!!! ---- :fakes giving birth to a child :Donna: OH, THE PAIN! IT'S SO REAL! GIVE ME MORE MORPHINE! :Dr. Fist: Um, you've had kind of a lot, especially considering there's just a couch cushion in there. :Cleveland: Aha! Liar! You were never pregnant! :Donna: You're the liar! You had a vasectomy! :Dr. Fist: If I may interject, you're both terrible people who should not have any children. In fact, I am not even comfortable, sending that cushion home with you. ---- :Donna: What was I thinking? I don't have the energy to have another baby. Plus, I gained 20 pounds. :Cleveland: Higher, Bob. Yeah, I'm always tired. That baby would have died. Songs *We Ain't Got No Babies *It's a Bad Luck World *I Presume I'll Please This Place *Tomorrow Will Be Sunny *There Is No Tomorrow Trivia *The Vas Deferens is the part of the testicles that is snipped during a vasectomy, as it conveys sperm from the testicles to the urethra. The title is a play on the phrase "a vast difference between men and women". *Donna claims to have been pregnant five times. *Rallo uses the nicknames of "Ro Ro" and "JJ" for Roberta and Junior, respectively. *Donna had previously claimed to have had her tubes tied in "Nightmare on Grace Street". *Donna mentions contributing her upper body strength to a possible offspring with Cleveland. Dee Dee Tubbs had previously mentioned that upper body strength runs in the family in "Mama Drama". Cultural References *When Donna claims she gained five pounds during her fake pregnancy, Cleveland responds with "Higher, Bob," a common contestant response in pricing games in The Price is Right under one time host Bob Barker. *The tune that plays with the mobile is "Take Me Out to the Ball Game". *Roberta uses the stage name of "Roberta De Niro", a pun on Robert De Niro. *When watching TV, Cleveland changes the channel away from the famous classic film, Casablanca noting that he's never heard of it. He also blows off Philadelphia because he declares the city to be terrible, and also nixes Chinatown, believing it to have subtitles. Lastly, he settles on watching Look Who's Talking, hoping it is similar to the sequel, Look Who's Talking 2, which he's apparently seen before the original. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Rallo Episodes Category:Roberta Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Donna Episodes